


Partners in Crime

by Keyless_Prince



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Give it a try, Guns, Love, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Mentions of Violence, Septiplier - Freeform, Twisted, criminals, jacksepticeye - Freeform, mentions of gangs, youtube inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyless_Prince/pseuds/Keyless_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack are criminals. Mistakes were made and now Jack has landed them both in some hot water. Love is twisted and tested, tears will fall, blood will spill, the only question left is who this mistake will cost more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> I know septiplier isn't a thing, at least not really lol, i respect that they are not together but I still ship it, anyway this idea came from a youtube video recently uploaded by septiplier longlasting, the partners in crime video. In the comments they seemed to give permission for others to make a fic, if i misunderstood please let me know and i will remove this, otherwise enjoy and let me know what you think.

Mark sat up and groaned quietly, quickly taking in his surroundings. It was a cell, he had somehow gotten caught. Mark's head was pounding as he struggled to recall the events of the past few hours. He ran his fingers through his hair flinching as he brushed over a particularly sensitive area. He jerked his hand away looking down to see flakes of dried blood coating his finger tips. His eyes flew wide and he stared at his hand in horror. It was all coming back and each memory was horrifying him more and more. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down, he didn't didn't have enough information to panic... at least not yet. 

 

Flashback

Mark flipped through the channels quickly, occasionally pausing long enough to decide if a show or movie was worth watching, really he was just bored, he hadn't heard from jack all day, but that was unsurprising Jack had plans for his crew. 

Mark fully expected jack call in a few hours to complain about some heist. Mark snickered quietly, to be fair he tended to call jack whenever his own crew messed up as well. A ringing phone pulled Mark from his thoughts, it was Jack right on time, he slid the green button across the screen with a smile.

 

"Mark! Help!" Jack yelled sounding panicked and out of breath, the sounds of gunshots nearly blocked out Jack's voice. Mark's heart leapt into his throat, the loss of his love flashed before his eyes.

"Where are you?!" Mark demanded trying to remain calm to keep Jack calm as well. 

 

"I'm pinned down at the warehouse, you know the one on the south side of town, with all the crates? Please hurry Marky!" Jack replied, he sounded kind off; different. Mark brushed it off as stress from the situation. 

 

"Okay. Okay. Im on my way. Jack, I. .. stay safe okay?" Mark replied before hanging up.

 

Mark pulled up to the warehouse and closed the door, that was as fast as he had ever driven. Mark froze, there was no more shooting, what if they had already gotten him, or worse what if he was bleeding out or dead. Mark shook his head and took off at a run. 

 

"Jack! I'm here! Where are you?!" He called out racing around the side and to the back where he knew the crates were.

Mark caught some movement to his left and raced toward it. Footsteps behind him caused him to turn on his heal, only to see a flash of light before blinding pain then darkness.

The sound of a lock turning snapped mark back to the present, an officer stepped into the cell. 

 

"Where the hell is jack?!" Mark demanded jumping up and rushing at the officer, the pounding in his head slowing him down.

The officer turned and slammed him into the concrete wall, pushing all the air from his lungs. Mark slid to his knees gasping. The officer used the opportunity to pull him up and drag him out of the cell and down the hall to an interrogation room.

 

"I'm not telling you anything. Where is Jack?!" Mark demanded to know.

 

"Shut up!" A voice snapped behind him, Mark turned to get a look at the newcomer. Dread pooled in his stomach as he recognized him, the man was well known. Cinnamon toast ken. Everyone knew that if you met him, you were well, toast as his nickname implied. Mark turned back and glared at the officer in front of him. 

 

"You can call me Felix." The officer stated flipping through a file in front of him.

 

"Just tell me where Jack is." Mark demanded a third time.

 

"No idea." Felix stated with an apathetic shrug. 

 

"But you're going to help us find him." Ken stated sounding ominous. Mark managed to stop the shiver and instead addressed Felix.

 

"What the hell do you mean you don't know, you had him trapped before I got there!" Mark snapped. Felix grinned while Ken laughed openly.

 

"We interrupted his heist, he managed to escape, but unfortunately for you he dropped his phone, we through together some audio and sound effects and edited, and played it for you." Ken explained sounded every bit as confident as he was. Mark let out a curse. 

 

"You're going to help us find him." Ken repeated. 

 

"Like hell I am! This is illegal!" Mark snapped.

"Who's going to believe you? You're one of the two most well known criminals in the city, let's just say you work for us now." Felix said while Ken began to laugh again.


End file.
